1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a USB connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A USB connector assembly of related art includes a USB socket attached on a motherboard of a computer and a USB connector capable of mating with the USB socket. A circular arc-shaped protrusion protrudes from the USB connector. An arc-shaped slot is defined in the USB socket. When the USB connector is inserted into the USB socket, the arc-shaped protrusion engages the arc-shaped slot for retaining the USB connector in the USB socket. However, the latching is not strong, and the USB connector is still easily disengaged from the USB socket.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.